Superior Tops ALL
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Axel was used to a lot of things in his life.  Being sandwiched between the Superior and Saix was not one of them.   EXACTLY HOW IT SOUNDS!  Xemnas X Axel X Saix.  For Axel Heartless.
1. The Morning After

A/N: Written for Axel Heartless, after doing this I realized I'll write just about anything for people, lol.

Warnings: Yaoi, graphic….lemon…multiple people…

_Thoughts in italics._

::::

Superior Tops ALL

::::::

Axel blinked, opening his tired eyes to peer hazily in front of him. He groaned lightly, stretching his arms and rubbing the sleepy-seeds from the corners of his eyes. He frowned while looking up at the ceiling. _Now that's weird, when did I get the Nobody symbol on my ceiling? _

His eyebrows furrowed and he laid there thinking for a moment. Maybe the Superior had the dusks come in and paint the damn thing to aggravate him while he slept; how the hell was he supposed to know?

He sighed and rolled over, smacking into something large and warm. He slowly opened up his eyes to meet a washboard tan chest. Now Axel started to hyperventilate, _there's a fucking NAKED GUY IN MY BED! _He quickly scooted away from the sleeping figure and bumped into something else. _Oh….Kingdom Hearts please don't tell me that's someone else….._

Axel squeezed his eyes shut and reached his hand tentatively over, mentally chanting, _Please don't be a guy in my bed…Please don't be a guy in my bed. _His fingers brushed something soft and silky and he frowned. It felt like he was petting a cat, _That's kind of odd. _He turned around and realized his hand was immersed in silky blue locks. Axel froze. _Blue….hair…_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE LET THIS BE SOME SORT OF SICK NIGHTMARE!"

:::::::

Axel's girlish scream carried across The Castle That Never Was and somewhere in The Lab That Never Was But Somehow Exists, a scientist smirked evilly and cackled to himself.

::::::

Axel's scream died off as both of the people in the bed woke up quite abruptly. Axel watched in horror as the sheets were thrown off by a disheveled Saix, who looked surprised and terrified at the same time. Axel heard a light grumbling on his other side and he whipped his head around to face, none other than….the Superior. All hope for this being a nightmare quickly faded when the Superior whacked him lightly upside the head and told him to "Promptly shut the fuck up."

Saix was the second one to find his voice and squeaked out a feeble, "Superior….why are we in your room?"

Axel blinked, "Oh! So that's where I am! " He frowned then, knowing his current location just made him feel nauseated and used, like a whore or something.

Xemnas yawned and put both his arms behind his head in a leisurely fashion, he felt pretty damn good, he didn't remember anything but…

Xemnas shrugged a little, "Hell if I know."

Saix blinked a little, shocked at his Superior's lack of manners, _The Superior is usually so polite and straight-forward!...I'm so frustrated, I want answers and….wait….why am I sore?...Oh…..no…fucking…way…_

Axel cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck in a slightly sheepish manner, "Um, does anyone remember what happened?

:::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: AHA TEASER!


	2. The Party That Caused It

A/N: Haha, now we get to the gooood stuff.

Warnings: Same as previous chapter, this one has a lemon however.

::::

The Party that Caused it

:::

The Grey Area had been totally transformed for Marluxia's 'birthday bash.' Pink streamers and balloons were everywhere on top of the fact that just about every nook and cranny had some type of plant.

Marluxia grinned, spinning the punch bowl spoon on his finger, "Guys! Punch is ready!" He giggled, leaning on Larxene, both of whom were slightly intoxicated and friendlier than normal.

Axel was 'helping Roxas' try out some of the punch and Xigbar was chasing Demyx with his guns shouting, "RUN LITTLE PIGGY RUNNNNN!" This statement was enough to make everyone avoid Xigbar for the rest of the party. Xaldin and Luxord were engaged in a game of poker; the loser has to clean up the mess. Zexion and Lexaeus were in a corner, doing various puzzle games and ignoring the world. Nothing unusual there. The unusual thing was the normally quiet scientist, chatting it up with Saix and Xemnas.

Vexen put on his best pleading face, "But Sir, I really need some more specimens for my experiments."

Xemnas sighed while taking a sip of his punch, "I don't believe it would do any good Number IV, I'm going to have to say no."

Vexen growled, "But Superior!-"

Saix's eyes narrowed and he shoved the scientist away, "The Superior said no, now go to your other duties."

Vexen glared back at the Diviner, angry beyond belief; he sat in one of the chairs in the far corner, plotting. Xemnas sipped some more of his beverage before eyeing it a little in disbelief, it was now empty and he required more. Saix didn't need to be told as he went to refill the Superior's drink and obtain some punch for himself, it was then that a thought appeared in Vexen's head. He portalled back to his lab and gathered some items together, before portalling back to the party. He dumped the mixture into the punch while Saix was distracted (saving Roxas from Axel) and chuckled to himself.

Saix walked over and dipped the spoon into the punch, tasting a bit, he smacked his lips, it had a weird tangy taste, but this was Marluxia's punch, so it didn't surprise him. He poured a cup from himself and the Superior. Vexen watched with silent glee as Axel approached the punch bowl, the red-head had always messed up his experiments and now he was going to pay. Axel scooped up some punch and plopped it into a cup, drinking greedily, he grinned, "This shit is good!" He drank another cup….and another.

Vexen chuckled, waiting for the mixture to take effect, "Hmm, I think ecstasy and werewolf hormones should be enough to get them on their asses, or maybe on their backs." He grinned evilly.

:::::::::::After a few hours::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Lemon starts now:::::::::::

Xemnas frowned a bit, his eyes hot and hazy. He looked over at Saix with a little more than random interest. Saix himself seemed to have become a bitch in heat, he purred lightly, rubbing up against Xemnas without any sense of dignity left in him whatsoever. Xemnas blushed a little but smirked in amusement, licking a bead of sweat off of the other's neck. Saix let out a soft sigh, grinding himself against his Superior and linking their fingers together.

Axel blinked a bit, he only semi-heard Roxas calling after him, "A-axel where are you going? Are you alright?" Axel stumbled a bit, spotting the two romping nobodies and wanting a piece of that action. He grinned to himself, crossing the room and nuzzling into the blue hair, Saix purred happily, smooshed in between the two.

Xemnas chuckled a little, reaching across to yank Axel's head back, offering up his neck to Saix. Saix nuzzled it, licked up the delicate skin to nibble at the Flurry's earlobe, testing the skin and finding it delicious. Their little gathering seemed to go unnoticed as alcohol was leaving the others unconscious or not caring, only Roxas noticed, but by the time he looked some more, he ran out of the room screaming to put soap in his eyes.

Xemnas stretched out his hand in a casual manner, opening up a portal to his bedroom and shoving Axel and Saix through it. Saix giggled a little as he landed on the bed, he kicked his boots off and tugged Axel on top of him. Axel grinned, tasting the Diviner's lips like a new food, hesitant and inquisitive. Xemnas leisurely walked over, stripping down to just his pants as he crawled on the bed, pulling off Axel's boots while he was occupied.

Axel laughed as Xemnas tickled his feet and tugged off his socks, helping the Diviner out of his as well. Saix growled and started to playfully onomnom on Axel's exposed neck and running his sharp claws down his back, ripping his cloak to shreds. Axel pouted while unzipping Saix's cloak and slightly arching his back as mocha lips grazed the back of his neck and spine. Xemnas chuckled and the sound bounced off Axel's back and gave him a tingling sensation, he quickly undid the Diviner's pants and attacked the happy trail of blue hair that lead below. Saix gasped, wiggling under him and letting out a happy mewl.

Xemnas bit the Flurry's shoulder aggressively, "Mmm, remember to keep your place, the Superior has first fuck." Axel blushed a little at this, wondering what he had done to set the other off and noted it was probably the sweaty, horny Diviner below him. Axel smirked a little, wrapping a teasing tongue around a pale nipple and earning a happy yip from the blue-haired male. Xemnas took his hands spread Axel's legs, having successfully removed all clothing from each body; he reached up and cupped his testicles, stroking in a little rhythm until Axel couldn't take it anymore and leaned back against him.

Axel growled a little between hungry groans, "You're such a power hungry asshole."

Saix mewled, clawing Axel back down on him and pouting at his sudden lack of attention, "God stop teasing me." He grinded his lower body against Axel's in a desperate need for friction. Axel watched as Xemnas slipped his arm and pumped the Diviner in a steady motion, causing him to moan happily in appreciation. Axel sighed a little, the hand removing itself from his testicles and moving instead to steady itself on one of his hips. He did not notice the drawer next to the bed sliding open or the other lathering his large length. Axel should have noticed and probably should have braced himself because he was called Superior for a reason. "VIII, you've spent too much time attempting to take Saix. Your true purpose isn't to take others...it's to be taken. And I'm more than happy to oblige."

He simultaneously yanked the red-head's hair back and thrusted inside him. Axel let out a garbled yelping sound and bit his lower lip. Saix purred at little at the sight and watched Axel reach complete hardness; he grinned animalisticly and hugged Axel's hugs with his legs, inserting Axel into himself whether he liked it or not. Axel groaned loudly, holding onto the Diviner's hips and rocking weakly against him, controlled by the powerful thrusts from the mocha-skinned man on top of him. Saix squealed, holding onto Axel's shoulders and feeding off of the force of Xemnas' thrusts. He grinned evilly, watching the male in the middle seemingly helpless in the demented tango that had ensued.

Axel moaned, his hair continuously being yanked back as Xemnas harshly thrust inside him, not even bothering with some foreplay and teasingly brushing his sweet spot, never hitting it, never allowing him that delicious release. Axel looked down, watching Saix as he purred against his chest and raked his claws along his hips in a state of pure bliss. Axel smirked, he never knew the Diviner was such a masochist; he seemed to be enjoying the lack of preparation, the mercilessly thrusting from the Superior. The Superior must have been a sadist at heart because his harsh thrusts were anything but loving; he bit on Axel's shoulders and left stinging wounds and would pinch his nipples in order to get a yelp from him.

Axel made a mental note that he himself must have secretly been a masochist as well, because each sensation of pain only reminded him of how he was still living. His squeezed his eyes shut, groaning out, "Oh god, I can't stand this much longer."

Xemnas purred in his ear, "Then don't." He shoved Axel into Saix so that he was fully sheathed in the Diviner, eliciting a loud moan from the blue-haired male. Xemnas pulled out to his tip and then gripped Axel for the grand finale. He inhaled sharply and pounded into him like no tomorrow, Axel barely had a chance to breathe let alone control the situation as Xemnas' thrusts hit Axel and pushed Axel straight into Saix, giving him almost double the amount of power. The Diviner let out a high-pitched groan, screaming out both his lovers names and spilling his seed. Axel moaned not a few seconds later, leaning on Saix's chest and cumming not so elegantly as he would have liked. Xemnas finished the trio off, smirking as he pulled out and laid back down on the bed, tugging the silky black sheets around him.

Saix was still panting but he managed to work his way, soreness or not, under the covers and left Axel all alone on the middle of the bed. Axel sighed, regaining a bit of his senses and he moaned a bit in pain, rubbing his sore rear. He crawled under the covers between them and found himself wrapping around the Superior's arm. He felt Saix nuzzling into his neck and hooking a leg over his thin waist, Axel chuckled at how quickly the Diviner made himself comfortable. Xemnas smiled a little, shutting his eyes contently for once in his nonexistence, "That was definitely a good fuck."

The others both silently agreed as they drifted off to sleep.

::::::::::::::::

A/N: MAN! Writing a threesome is hard! No pun intended!

XD! Please R&R.

(I included your quote in there just for you Nocturne).


	3. The Realization

A/N: Last one guys! I wanted to wrap up the conversation in chapter one! Please enjoy and I hope you loved it Axel Heartless! Merry Christmas!

::::::

The Realization

::::::

They all blinked when their memories steadily came back in foggy bits and pieces. When all the pieces fit together they all sat in silence, no one knowing what to say exactly.

Axel cleared the air of course, "So…..does this make us like…boyfriends or something?"

Xemnas raised a well-sculpted silver eyebrow at that, "I don't know Axel, is that what you _want _to happen?"

Saix shifted uncomfortably in the bed and muttered, "Maybe we should just act like this never happened."

Axel pouted a little a Saix's remark, "Oh come on Saix it wasn't _that_ bad. I mean you weren't sandwiched under the Superior, by the way Superior are you like part fucking giant or something?" He winced lightly, rubbing his sore backside, "I mean damn."

Xemnas smirked, a faint blush crossing his cheeks, "Hm, maybe I was just blessed with good genes." He looked over at the Diviner who was slowly sinking into his sheets, looking as if he wanted to disappear. "Number VII…." He sighed, "_Saix_, you're not in trouble for this and the others don't need to find out if you don't want them too, I know I'd never hear the end of it from Xigbar." He placed a reassuring hand on Saix's shoulder.

Saix froze a little, surprised at the contact and the soft, gentle tone from his Superior. His ears tinted pink and flicked back a little, "I…I don't know….won't this make things strange if we don't ignore it?"

Axel shrugged his shoulders lightly, relaxing back into his spot between them; he'd never admit it out loud, but it was kind of…._cozy_. He closed his eyes, "Not any weirder than the Organization already is. I mean have you seen Marly lately?"

Saix laughed a little at that, causing both men to look at him strangely.

Axel grinned a bit, "Wow Saix I haven't heard you laugh since you were Isa."

Xemnas shifted a small amount to one side, subconsciously moving towards the Flurry's radiant heat, "Hm, yes, you never do laugh, it's a nice sound."

Saix blushed lightly, he wasn't normally complimented so freely, the only compliments he received were the occasional 'Good job Number VII' or 'That looks nice', so he was a bit bashful.

Axel laughed, giving the other a noogie. Saix glared at him, attempting to straighten his hair out when a hand hooked itself around the back of him, pulling both himself and Axel close. Axel raised an eyebrow as the Superior casually tugged them both towards him and snuggled close, "I don't feel like leaving yet."

And neither did they.

:::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Awww, and a fluffy finish.

XD! Please R&R.

Currently wondering if I should make a sequel for this….to solve the revenge on Vexen.


	4. New Chapter

I'm sorry I faked you out with a new chapter, yes it was a lie but I needed to avoid being on the radar of certain people.

Update:

Due to the recent fanfiction purging of M-rated and reported fanfictions, I have no doubt that I will be among the thousands of writers who will have their stories deleted or find themselves banned without notice.

* * *

**You all are important to me, I love your reviews and ideas and I like that you all followed my development as a writer. ** I hope to continue this:

I can be found on Tumblr under the username: the-indeed-that-never-was

I can be found on DeviantArt under the username: firepokemonluva

Please follow me onto those sites and continue to support me in my endeavor to keep the fandoms alive if I do get deleted. To my favorite authors: Please _save your stories now_ and continue posting, this censorship should not be tolerated by a group of people that can simply hit the backbutton. I will try to get onto AO3 if I can, if someone has an invite they are willing to part with, I would be grateful. Or if someone knows another site, that would be good too.

If someone could also PM all members of the Xemsai community, KH fandom, IY fandom, YGO fandom and so on with this warning, I would really appreciate it.

Sincerely,

The kicked but never beaten Superior.

Long live the smut.

(I'm sorry for the hundred emails you might have gotten)


End file.
